Falling in love with vampire
by SweetIchiRuki
Summary: Rukia tidak mempercayai dengan adanya vampire dan tiba tiba ia bertemu vampire yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, pertemuan mereka membuat perubahan dalam diri Rukia dan kehidupan Rukia. Tetapi ternyata kedatangan Ichigo membuka masa lalu Rukia dan sosok Rukia yang sebenarnya...
1. Prologue

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**The character by Tite Kubo**

**This story? Mine.**

**Falling in love with Vampire.**

**Prologue.**

Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang gadis yang berumur 17 dan bersekolah di Karakura High School. Rukia tinggal bersama ibunya, Hisana Kuchiki dan ayahnya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan adanya makhluk lain selain manusia kecuali malaikat dan setan tentunya. Apalagi ia tidak percaya dengan kehadiran '_Vampire_'.

Belakangan ini terjadi pembunuhan yang lagi lagi berhubungan dengan _Vampire_.

Tetapi setelah itu Rukia diberi bukti bahwa kaum _Vampire _ ada didunia ini, suatu kejadian saat ia melihat seseorang meminum darah seorang gadis, dan ternyata itu adalah _Vampire _yang bernama _Kurosaki Ichigo._

Pertemuan Rukia dan Ichigo ternyata adalah awal dari perubahan hidupnya. Dan ternyata Rukia bukanlah manusia biasa..

_**-/-**_

_**Rukia Kuchiki **_**POV**_**.**_

Aku duduk disofa dan menyalakan Tv.

'_**Ditemukan mayat di daerah kota Karakura, seorang gadis kira kira berumur 21. Dikabarkan bahwa ia telah meninggal 2 jam yang lalu, sampai saat ini polisi tidak bisa menemukan siapa pembunuhnya tetapi ditemukan bekas 2 gigitan dileher gadis ini'**_

'_Membosankan.' _Aku langsung mengganti channel Tv

'_**Mayat perempuan kira kira berusia 19 tahun ditemukan tewas di kota Karakura dan anehnya ditemukan bekas 2 gigit-'**_

"Oh berita itu lagi.. Apa mungkin itu ulah para Vampire?" Kata ibuku yang tiba tiba muncul dan duduk disebelahku.

"Yang benar saja? Vampire tidak ada. Vampire doesn't exist in this world."

"Yah mungkin saja."

Lalu aku dan kaa-san menonton berita, walaupun aku malas menontonnya.

'_**Berikut adalah saksi yang melihatnya.'**_

"_**Apa yang anda lakukan disini saat kejadian tersebut?"**_

"_**Aku sedang melewati tempat ini sehabis membeli kaleng susu, lalu aku melihat seorang lelaki misterius di gang tempat pembunuhan ini bersama seorang wanita, kukira mereka sedang berpacaran biasa namun tiba tiba aku melihat gadis itu terjatuh dan lelaki itu hilang dalam sekejap. Karena takut aku langsung berlari menuju ruma—"**_

'_Berita ini benar benar membosankan.' _Ungkapku dalam hati dan langsung mematikan Tv.

"Hei hei. Ibumu ini juga ingin menonton!, nyalakan!"

"Baiklah baiklah." Aku menyalakan kembali Tv itu lalu menaiki tangga untuk pergi kekamarku.

**-/-**

_**-**_**Rukia**__**Bedroom.-**

Kunyalakan Tvku dan menonton acara favoritku. Chappy the exploler. Lalu hapeku bergetar dan ku lihat ada SMS dari Tatsuki.

-/-

**From** : Tatsuki Arisawa

**To** : Rukia Kuchiki

**Rukia, besok aku dan Inoue akan menjemputmu jam 5 sore, pastikan kau tidak sedang tidur. Karena ibumu pasti menyuruhku untuk menendang bokongmu agar kau segera bangun.**

**Manusia,**

**Tatsuki.**

**-/-**

'Sial kau Tatsuki..' Geramku sambil mengirim pesan ke Tatsuki.

-/-

**From **: Rukia Kuchiki

**To** : Tatsuki Arisawa

**Baka. Baiklah tetapi kita disana jangan berlama lama tujuanku hanya membeli kaset Chappy.**

**Chappy lovers,**

**Rukia.**

**-/-**

**From **: Tatsuki Arisawa

**To **: Rukia Kuchiki

**Yosh!, sampai jumpa besok!.**

**Manusia,**

**Tatsuki.**

**-/-**

Aku menutup layar hapeku, mematikan Tv dan mengistirahatkan diriku dengan tidur. Semoga saja aku tidak bermimpi tentang makhluk apapun, apa lagi dengan vampire.

Mataku sudah mulai tertutup dan tanpa tersadar aku sudah berada di bawah alam sadarku dan aku merasa aku berada di sebuah tempat yang familiar..

_Aku berjalan dan melihat sebuah sosok misterius.._

'Si..apa itu?_' Tanyaku dalam hati._

_Aku mendekati sosok misterius itu, ternyata sosok misterius itu adalah lelaki yang sedang menjilat leher seorang wanita. Sayangnya tempat itu terlalu gelap aku tidak bisa melihat jelas._

'Ah mungkin mereka sedang berpacaran.. Menggelikan_.' Gumamku._

_Lalu tiba tiba aku melihat benda lancip keluar dari gigi lelaki itu, dan ia menancapkan giginya keleher wanita itu sehingga wanita itu tidak berdaya dan jatuh ditempat._

_Aku terkejut dan tiba tiba lelaki itu melihatku dengan tatapannya yang tajam._

'A..Ah.. G-gawat_..' Tubuhku mengeluarkan banyak keringat, dan aku membeku ditempat._

"Kau… Melihatku.."_ Lelaki itu mendekat dan tiba tiba….._

Tanpa kusadari aku dengan relex membuka mataku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku dan tiba tiba ayahku dan ibuku datang kekamarku.

"A-Ada apa?!" Tanya ayahku. "E… Tidakk.. Aku hanya bermimpi.." Kataku sambil duduk ditempat tidurku.

"Mimpi?" Tanya Tou-san yang bingung. Entah mengapa Tou-san sangat super protective.

"Yah mungkin ia sedang bermimpi lelaki pujaannya mencium perempuan lain" kata kaa-san sambil tertawa mengejek. "K-Kaa-san!"

"Lalu kau bermimpi apa?" Tanya Tou-san. "Anu… Aku… Bermimpi tubuhku dimakan Chap—Chappy raksaksa! Iyaaa itu.." Aku langsung memejamkan mataku dan berharap mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Kedua orangtuaku mencium keningku dan menutup pintuku dan kembali kekamar mereka.

"Apa lebih baik kuceritakan mimpiku ke Inoue dan Tatsuki..?" Kataku sambil kembali tidur.

'_AH UNTUK APA AKU MENCERITAKAN KEPADA MEREKA. YANG ADA TATSUKI JUSTRU MENYEBARKAN BAHWA AKU TERJATUH DARI TEMPAT TIDUR HANYA GARA GARA ITU...' _Kataku sambil menghela nafas.

-/-

Kamus:

Baka=Bodoh.

Kaa-san=Ibu

Tou-san=Ayah

-/-

Holaa, gomenasai! Ini baru prolog jadi dikit karena ini memang perawalan, untuk chapter 2, Ichigo akan bertemu dengan Rukia dengan kekuatan Ichigo yang keren bro dijamin'-')9 Jadi ditunggu yaa=)

Arigato. RnR please?


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo, a Vampire?

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**The character by Tite Kubo**

**This story? Mine.**

**-/-**

**Falling in love with Vampire.**

Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo, a Vampire?

-/-

.

**Rukia POV.**

.

Sesuai janji aku, Tatsuki dan Inoue pergi ke pusat kota karakura tidak jauh dari rumahku, Tatsuki dan Inoue membeli buku ditoko buku sedangkan aku membeli dvd, lalu kami pergi makan di restoran masakan italia, namun aku masih menunggu kaset Chappy the exploler ku, karena masih dicari oleh penjualnya.

Setelah selesai aku pergi ke tempat Tatsuki dan Inoue, lalu tiba tiba hapeku bergetar.

-/-

**From **: Tatsuki Arisawa

**To **: Rukia Kuchiki

**HEY BODOH! DIMANA KAU?! CEPATLAH KESINI. INOUE MENGHAWATIRKAN DIRIMU.**

**Manusia, **

**Tatsuki.**

**-/-**

'Hei hei aku ini butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan dvd chappy the exploler bodoh.' Kesalku.

Lalu saat aku keluar toko dan melewati gang gang, aku melihat ada seorang perempuan mabuk. Dan ada seorang lelaki mendekatinya.

'Tempat ini benar benar menyeramkan..' Aku langsung berjalan cepat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tetapi tiba tiba aku mendengar perempuan itu berteriak dan tiba tiba tubuhnya terjatuh dan lehernya sudah penuh darah..

'A…AA.. I..INI TIDAK MUNGKIN..' Tubuhku sudah mulai berkeringat dan mataku terbelalak terjekut..

.Lelaki itu tiba tiba mendekatiku dengan matanya yang tajam dan matanya berwarna merah, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna oranye mencolok.

.

.

'_Tidak… Vampire tidak ada didunia ini..'_

"Kau..Kau melihatku.. Kau harus membayar semua ini." Ujar lelaki itu.

**End Rukia POV.**

-/-

**ICHIGO POV.**

'Sial perempuan itu melihatku.. Gawat bisa bisa ia melaporkan ini kepolisi.. tetapi aku sudah kenyang..'

"Kau..Kau melihatku.. Kau harus membayar semua ini." Kataku terhadap perempuan itu."A-aku minta maaf! Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun!" Jawabnya.

" Semuanya sudah terlambat." Aku pun mendekatinya.

**End Ichigo POV.**

**-/-**

**Rukia POV.**

Kakiku mulai gemetar, aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya tubuhku bersandar ditembok besar.. Lalu lelaki itu tiba tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, kulihat matanya yang berwarna merah dan taringnya yang berada diluar mulutnya semakin membuatku takut.

"D-dengarlah! Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun!" Ucapku demi membuatnya menjauh dariku. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Saat kulihat mata lelaki itu, lama kelamaan matanya yang berwarna merah itu berubah menjadi berwarna oranye-kehijauan.

'_Ini mustahil.. Vampire tidak akan pernah ada didunia ini.. Pasti aku hanya bermimipi! Vampire never exist in this world. Never.' _Gumamku dalam hati.

Kulihat lelaki itu tertawa.

"We doesn't exist in this world? We are exist in this world, we are stronger than human. Dan kau sama sekali tidak bermimpi." Aku terjekut dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan, seolah ia bisa mendengar suaraku dari dalam hati.

'A-apa aku mengatakannya dengan keras?.' Gumamku.

Lalu seketika semua yang kulihat menjadi gelap.. dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

-/-

'_Dimana aku?' _Tanyaku dalam hati.. Saat kubuka mataku ternyata aku ada dikamarku tempatnya kasurku. Dengan ruangan gelap yang hanya ada lampu belajarku menyala. Dan aku bersyukur itu hanyalah mimpi.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Lalu aku melihat seorang lelaki yang kukenal.. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

"Er.. Kau… AAKHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Aku menendangnya, dan ternyata ia adalah lelaki yang kupercayai bahwa dia adalah Vampire.

"Baka! Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Aku Rukia.. Kuchiki Rukia.. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Dan bagaimana kau membawaku kesini? Lalu.. KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN MELIHATMU?! Tatsuki? Inouee?! Terlebih lagii dimana kaset Chappy ku?!" Kataku dengan penuh kekhawatiran

"Kuchiki…" Gumamnya. "K-kenapa? Jawab pertanyaanku baka!" Teriakku.

"Diamlah! Aku lewat jendela kamarmu tenang saja jadi kedua orang tuamu tidak tau, saat aku membawamu, hapemu bordering keras dengan suara ringtone aneh.—"

"ITU BUKAN RINGTONE ANEH! ITU RINGTONE CHAPPY! BAKA!" Teriakku, memutuskan perkataannya.

"Sssh! Diamlah. Lalu aku mengSms saja temanmu yang bernama Ta.. Takusit..? Entahlah siapa, aku menjawab kalau kau tidak enak badan." Lalu ia langsung duduk disebelahku tepatnya dikasur. "Lalu.. D-dimana kaset chappy ku?" Tanyaku sembari menjauh darinya.

"Sampai saat ini kau masih memikirkan itu? Kubuang." Katanya santai. "AGHHHHH KENAPA KAU BUANG?!" Aku memukul kepalanya, "MANA KUTAU MIDGET. AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN BENDA ANEH SEPERTI ITU." "APA YANG KAU SEBUT BENDA ANEH?! DAN JANGAN MENYEBUTKU MIDGET."

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah." Lalu seketika ia langsung berbaring dikasurku.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?! PERGI! HIGOCI!" Teriakku kesal. "Siapa yang kau sebut Higoci?! Aku ICHIGO. ICHIGO KUROSAKI."

'_Ah aku lupa namanya_' Sebutku dalam hati.

"Baka! Jangan lupakan nama orang dengan mudah!"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanyaku. "Ya aku bisa, sekali lagi namaku ICHIGO."

.

.

"Baiklah **ICHIGO.** Semoga saja Tatsuki tidak marah hahh" Ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu.. Untuk apa kau disini?" tanyaku kesal. "Kau mengusirku?" "BAKA! TENTU SAJA INI KAMARKU! PERGILAH KETEMPAT ASALMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHU SIAPAPUN TENTANG KEJADIAN TADI." Kataku dengan nada keras.

'_Lelaki ini memang gila.' _Gumamku.

'_Kau juga gila midget.'_ A..Apakah tadi ia berbicara.. t..tetapi?

"Aku juga bisa berbicara lewat telepati midget." Kata Ichigo dengan mukanya yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan memanggilku midget! Dasar Vampire pembunuh!" Lalu tiba tiba aku melihat mata Ichigo kembali menjadi merah maroon yang membuatku terkejut.. Lalu Ichigo mendorong tubuhku ketembok dan menatapku tajam tajam.

"Jangan sekali kali kau menyebutku Vampire **Pembunuh.**" Kata Ichigo dengan nada tenang tetapi tegas.

"Ma..maaf.." ucapku.. Lalu keadaan Ichigo kembali semula dan tiba tiba ia memelukku..?

"Tidak.. Maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu kepadamu.. Maaf, Aku sunggu vampire yang lemah.." Kata Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya..

Tanpa kusadari aku membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak apa.. Ini salahku.. Tapi bolehkah kutanya satu hal? Mengapa kau tidak meminum darahku tadi..?" tanyaku, lalu Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah kenyang dan…_._" "Dan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah saat melihatmu seluruh nafsuku dan emosiku memudar dan aku kembali tenang." Aku tetap bingung apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.. "Maksudmu..?"

"Hmp? Lupakan. Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?" Pipiku sekarang mulai memerah dan aku segera melepaskan tanganku. Tiba tiba Ichigo mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela..

"_See you soon._" Kata Ichigo dengan senyuman liciknya.

Lalu ia melompat dari jendelaku dan hilang dari pandanganku.

'_Ichigo stupid vampire.'_

Lalu aku menghempaskan diriku ke tempat tidur dan kembali tidur untuk bersiap siap sekolah esok.

-/-

**YOSH! **Chapter 1 finished! RnR please;3? Thanks for reading.

Kamus :

Baka=bodoh.

Midget=Sebutan bagi orang pendek.


	3. I met him again

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**The character by Tite Kubo**

**This story? Mine.**

**-/-**

**Falling in love with Vampire.**

Chapter 2

I met him again.

-/-

Rukia POV

Aku duduk dibangku kelas hanya memandang langit langit dari jendela. Aku bersekolah di Karakura High School kelas 11-a. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih berharap pertemuanku dengan Ichigo stupid vampire kemaren itu adalah mimpi.

"Kuchiki-saaan!" Aku menengok kesumber suara yang memanggilku dan seketika ada yang memelukku hingga membuatku sesak.

"I-Inoue-san! Sesakk!" lalu Inoue melepaskan pelukannya. "Apakah kau sudah baikan?" Tanyanya. "I-iya aku sudah baikan.. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu dan Tatsuki-chan kemaren." Kataku.

Tidak lama kemudian Tatsuki datang. '_Here she comes.' _Lalu aku menegakkan ludahku.

"RUKIAA! Dasar kau ini! Kami sudah khawatir duluan bodoh!" Kata Tatsuki sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Gomen gomen. Tatsuki, rambutmu sudah panjang ternyata.." Kataku mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan "Ah benarkah? Hmp.. Mungkin aku akan memotongnya besok.." Lalu tiba tiba bel berbunyi dan semua kembali ke tempat duduk.

'Huff untunglah.. Jika diteruskan Tatsuki bisa bisa membunuhku dengan karate anehnya itu.' Gumamku.

Tidak lama kemudian Ichiban-sensei datang. Aku hanya menatap langit langit dari jendela merasa bosan karena Senna, teman duduk sebangkuku tidak masuk.

-/-

**Ichigo **POV.

Aku dan Toushiro sampai disekolah yang telah didaftarkan ayahku, Toushiro adalah temanku yang sudah lama tinggal bersamaku. Dan setelah menemui kepala sekolah kami berdebat karena lupa menanyakan ruang kelas kami..

"Ichigo. Kau yakin ini kelasnya?" Tanyanya sambil menguap. "Baka. Tentu saja." Lalu aku membuka ganggang pintunya dan terlihat seorang guru sedang mengajar.

"Ah! Kalian pasti anak baru itu kan?" Tanya guru tersebut. "I-Iya." Lalu aku dah Toushiro memasuki kelas dan seluruh murid memandang kami.

"Aku Ichiban Otoba, panggil saja Ichiban-sensei. Perkenalkan diri kalian." Lalu kami memperkenalkan diri kami.

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Mohon bantuannya." Aku membungkuk didepan kelas bersama dengan Toushiro.

"Emm Toushiro, kau duduk disebelah Hinamori Momo" Lalu sensei menunjuk kearah meja perempuan yang disebutnya.

"Kurosaki kau duduk disebelah…."

**End Ichigo POV**

-/-

**Rukia **POV

Aku tersadar bahwa selama 10 menit ini aku tertidur… Lalu aku mendengar suara Ichiban-sensei menyebut namaku..

"Kau duduk disebelah Kuchiki Rukia, kebetulan Senna sedang tidak masuk.. Setelah masuk nanti biar sensei yang mengaturnya."

"Kuchiki.. Rukia?" Saat kulihat ternyata didepan kelasku sudah ada Ichigo yang tiba tibaa menyengir kearahku sambil berjalan.

"Yo." Sapanya. "Diamlah." Aku hanya menatapnya kesal dan aku merasa seluruh kelas termasuk sensei memperhatikan kita.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud 'see you soon'?" Tanyaku kesal. "Hei-hei aku tidak bermaksud baka. Aku memang memdaftar disekolah ini bersama temanku." Aku hanya memutarkan mataku dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah sepertinya Kurosaki dengan Kuchiki memang sudah kenal, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, Jika X dibagi dengan…" TIba tiba Ichigo menyenggol sikuku.

"Strawberry diamlah." "Tidak mau midget." Aku melakukan death glare kepadanya.

'_Sialnya hariku.'_ Gumamku.

'_Apakah karena adanya aku?' _Tanyanya yang lagi lagi melakukan keahliannya yang aneh itu.

'_Ya.' _Jawabku ketus.

-/-

Selama 20 menit ini aku tidak memperdulikan Ichigo dan mencoba focus pelajaran. Sayangnya ia tetap mengangguku..

"ICHIGO BERHENTI MENYENGGOL SIKUKU BAKA!" Dengan reflex aku berdiri sambil berteriak, dan lagi lagi semua murid memperhatikan kita. "Baka Rukia.." Kata Ichigo pelan.

"KUROSAKI. KUCHIKI. BERSIHKAN AULA SEKARANG JUGA."

"Hai.. Sensei.." Lalu kami pergi keluar kelas dan segera pergi ke aula.

-/-

**AULA**

Dalam hitungan detik Ichigo telah selesai, kuakui kekuatannya hebat dan lebih hebat lagi jika ia membantuku.

"Sudahlah aku lelah!" Lalu aku duduk dibangku sebelah Ichigo duduk.

"Baka. Dasar payah." Ejeknya. "Seandainya aku mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu hah.." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas.

"Percayalah kau tak akan mau Rukia." "Apakah kau tidak aneh memanggilku dengan nama depan? Memang kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak.. Lupakan, Aku merasa suka memanggilmu dengan nama depan, kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan depan." "Oh iya.." Lalu kami tidak mengatakan satu kata pun dengan waktu cukup lama..

"Ne.. Ichigo? Apakah seluruh keluargamu vampire?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini kepada manusia tetap—" Lalu aku langsung menutup mulut Ichigo. "Yasudah kalau begitu tidak usah. Bisa gawat urusannya nanti." Lalu aku melepaskan tanganku.

"Hei-hei! Keluargaku itu ramah semua asal kau tau saja. Aku akan menceritakannya. Kau mau dengar tidak?!" Aku hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang lucu saat berbicara. "Baiklah ceritakan."

"Ayahku, Isshin Kurosaki, dia adalah Vampire terkuat no.2 dengan sebutan _Lotrex, _atau yang hampir menguasai dan mempunyai kekuatan vampire sejati. Aku mempunyai 2 adik, Yuzu dan Karin, Yuzu kekuatannya masih lemah, ia bisa dikategorikan setengah vampire atau _Purebloods._ Sedangkan Karin ia adalah vampire biasa.." Kata Ichigo sambil menghela nafas.

"Sebentar Ichigo, aku masih bingung dengan ini.. Berarti.. Kalian selalu memakan para manusia?!" Tanyaku.

"T-Tidak! Seluruh vampire hanya memakan binatang binatang buas saja ketika sangat lapar.. Dan kami juga memakan makanan manusia.. Tetapi hanya aku yang terkadang tidak bisa mengontrol diriku saat sedang melihat darah keluar dari tubuh manusia maupun saat aku sedang kelaparan."

Aku tetap diam dan membiarkan Ichigo melanjutkannya.

"Tetapi ada sebuah klan vampire yang memang melanggar aturan tersebut dan mereka diasingkan dengan seluruh vampire, entah mereka sekarang dimana tetapi aku lupa apa nama klannya.."

"Untung hanya ada vampire di dunia ini.." Kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Baka.. Apa yang tidak kau percaya suatu saat mungkin bisa kenyataan.." Kata Ichigo sambil meregangkan badannya. "Maksudmu?"

"_Angle_, _werewolf_, _Quincy and Hollow they are exist in this world just like us."_

Aku terkejut saat mendengar nama aneh itu bermunculan dari mulut Ichigo.

"Malaikat tentu aku tau… Tetapi.. Werewolf dan Hollow?" Aku memandang Ichigo yang juga memandangku.

"Hahh ini akan memakan waktu lama .. Baiklah.. Apa yang kau pikir Angle, itu bukanlah malaikat biasa. Mereka berbeda mempunyai sayap, kekuatan yang berbeda.. Angle bersahabat dengan para vampire, kami sama sama mengalahkan Hollow, Hollow itu selalu memakan jiwa manusia didunia ini. Jadi tugas kami semua itu melindungi manusia dari para Hollow.. Kau bisa bilang itu aneh. Tetapi memang itu tugas kami."

"Aku tidak bilang itu aneh, teruskanlah Ichigo.."

"Quincy, Dulu kami bersahabat entah tetapi perhubungan kami merenggang namun kami tetap bekerja sama untuk melawan hollow, dan werewolf.. Mereka adalah musuh terbesar vampire, ayahku bercerita bahwa seorang vampire menikahi seorang angle setengah werewolf, mereka mempunya 2 anak lelaki, satu adalah vampire dan satu lagi werewolf. Namun terjadi kesalahan oleh mereka berdua karena perebutan kekuasaan akhirnya mereka berpisah, mulai sejak itu vampire dengan werewolf selalu berebut kekuasaan."

"Hei sebentar, ibumu ?" Tanyaku. "Ibuku.. Ia meninggal ditangan para werewolf.. Ibuku adalah seorang vampire yang sangat cantik dan baik, ia pernah menjadi pemimpin kaum vampire klan kami.. Itu sebelum nyawanya hilang.. Entah aku tidak begitu ingat kejadiannya.. Aneh bagiku melupakan kejadian ibuku tewas, padahal aku ingat aku ada didepan ibuku saat ibuku meninggal."

"M-Maaf Ichigo.." Aku menyesal menanyakan itu kepada Ichigo. "Tidak apa.."

"Ada berapa klan divampire dan dimana kalian tinggal sebelumnya? Para vampire, quincy maupun werewolf dan hollow?" Aku seperti wartawan yang maniak saja.

"Ada 13 klan dan 1 klan itu bisa beratus ratus vampire dengan ketua dan wakil ketua. Kami semua tinggal tempat disuatu tempat jauh dari bumi, bisa dibilang berbeda alam yang disebut soul society.. Namun hollow hidup di bumi dan dibeberapa tempat, mangka dari itu beberapa dari kami semua ada yang tinggal di bumi dan kebanyakan di soul society."

"Baiklah Ichigo, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti monster hollow dan makhluk aneh seperti kalian itu—" Tiba tiba Ichigo mendorongku ketembok dan kulihat matanya berwarna merah maroon.

"**Kalian para manusia tidak mengerti perasaan kami.** Kau pikir hidup mencoba menahan rasa nafsu itu menyenangkan?! BAKA!" Pundakku sakit karena cengkraman Ichigo. Namun tiba tiba Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya dan tiba tiba memelukku dengan erat..

"Gomen Rukia.. Gomenasai. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku." Aku terkejut dan hanya diam dan teringat dengan matanya yang menyeramkan itu..

"Aku membuatmu takut?" Tanyanya. "Ya itu saat kau merubah matamu.. Aku takut" Aku menundukan kepalaku dan aku merasa tatapan Ichigo sebelumnya seperti mempunyai rasa benci dan dendam yang berlebihan..

"Gomen." Lalu aku memukul dadanya dengan pelan. "Kau tau Ichigo? _**When your eyes changed colour to red, it makes me scared because somehow I can see your sadness in there. But i really love your eyes like this, your eyes when they shine bright under the sun with a smile in your lips.**_" Dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan anehnya.?

"Ichigo? Kau tidak apa?"

Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo menutup matanya dan memegangi kepalanya dengan tangannya..

**End Rukia POV**

-/-

**Ichigo **Pov.

Aku teringat kepada sesuatu yang berharga dimasa laluku saat Rukia berbicara seperti itu..

_**Flashback..**_

_Aku dan dia sedang memburu Hollow dekat soul society, dan lagi lagi amarahku meledak saat melawan hollow yang terbesar yaitu Menos, Namun aku hampir membunuh dia.. Dengan kekuatanku ini_

"_G-gomen.." Ucapku, kulihat pundak kanannya terluka parah akibat kekuatanku ini.. Entah mengapa aku selalu tidak tau apa yang telah kuperbuat saat aku menjadi marah.._

"_Baka.. Ini bukan salahmu."_

"_Pundakmu… Itu salahku kan?" Kataku sambil menatapnya._

"_Lupakanlah itu Ichigo.. _ Kau tau? _**When your eyes changed colour from the normal to the evil I mean red, it makes me scared because somehow I can see your sadness in there. But i really love your eyes like this, right now, like before you being a monster, I love your eyes when they shine bright under the light with a smile in your lips."**_

_Tiba tiba aku merasa ada yang memanggilku dengan suara lantang yang membuatku terjekut.._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"ICHIGO!" Aku tersadar dan aku melihat Rukia memegang kedua pundakku. "Baka. Kau berisik."

"Bodoh.. Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Aku hanya teringat sebuah kenangan yang aku tidak tau.. Dan tidak ingat.." Aku melihat Rukia hanya bingung dengan wajah lucunya.

"Ayolah kembali kekelas sebelum bel istirahat." Aku lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

'_Mana mungkin kalau dia itu Rukia.. Rukia adalah manusia kan? Tetapi.. Kuchiki… rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama belakang Rukia..'_ Gumamku dalam hati.

**End Ichigo POV.**

**-/-**

Chapter 2 selesai~ RnR yaaa~ Thanks for reading. Kalau ada komentar dan saran maupun kritik review sajaa.


End file.
